


Всему своё время

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Северус умеет правильно распоряжаться своим временем.





	Всему своё время

— Сварить кофе? — Гарри взмахом палочки аккуратно переправил в мойку оставшуюся после ужина грязную посуду и наложил моющие чары.

— Ты сегодня не планируешь спать? — Северус выразительно покосился на часы, показывающие десять вечера.

Гарри на это только проказливо ухмыльнулся, подошел ближе и чмокнул его в кончик носа.

— Уверен, мы найдем способ быстро уснуть.

— Шут, — фыркнул Северус, отвесил хихикающему Гарри легкий шлепок пониже спины и встал из-за стола. — Ладно, уговорил. Я тогда, пока ты будешь тут возиться, взгляну на зелье. Десять минут.

— Хорошо.

*

Три часа спустя Северус погасил огонь под котлом и внес полученные результаты в лабораторный журнал. Если он хотел предстать перед Гарри в относительно бодром состоянии, пора было остановиться. Потратив еще около получаса на уборку, он наконец-то удовлетворенно вздохнул и покинул лабораторию.

Замерев на мгновение, прислушиваясь к сонной тишине дома, Северус бесшумно скользнул в прихожую к старинным в человеческий рост часам, с мерным тиканьем отсчитывающим время. Он провел рукой по гладкому деревянному корпусу. Семейный хроноворот Принцев. Эти часы вот уже больше десяти поколений передавались по наследству по женской линии рода. Северус был первым мужчиной, который не только узнал их тайну, но и стал обладателем этого артефакта. В идеале, они должны были перейти его сестре, будь у него таковая, или же осесть в семейном сейфе до его женитьбы (при условии, что он женился бы на женщине). Только его матери было не привыкать идти против установленных в семье правил и традиций.

После визита Поттера с друзьями в Отдел тайн, возможно, этот хроноворот стал последними в своем роде на территории Британии. Но Северус не исключал и вероятности того, что заявление об уничтожении всех имеющихся в Министерстве артефактов было не более чем уткой.

Не стоит забывать историю Элоиз Минтамбл, которая застряла на пять дней в 1402 году, а затем скончалась по возвращению в клинике св. Мунго в результате ускоренного процесса старения. Не говоря уже о последствиях ее пребывания в прошлом, в результате чего несколько человек в настоящем просто исчезли, так как не были рождены. Это наглядно показало, насколько опасно играть со временем. В противном случае, множества трагедий можно было бы избежать, всего лишь вернувшись в прошлое и предотвратив их.

Тем не менее, как средство планирования, хроноворот бывал незаменим. Поэтому одна из женщин рода Принц, работая в Отделе тайн и имея доступ к нужной информации, создала себе такой артефакт, сделав привязку на крови, что исключало использование его кем-то со стороны. Все же, когда ты ученый, иногда приходится делать выбор между научной деятельностью и семейной жизнью. Хроноворот же позволял в равной мере сочетать и то и другое.

Северус и сам оценил этот артефакт, позволяющий выкроить в сутках дополнительное время для работы или отдыха. С тех же пор, как сошелся с Гарри, он периодически использовал хроноворот, когда излишне увлекался очередным экспериментом в лаборатории. Зачем лишние ссоры, когда их можно избежать?

Слегка надрезав указательный палец, Северус приложил его к месту соединения стрелок часов, активируя магию хроноворота. Выставив нужное время, он прикрыл глаза, пережидая момент переноса.

*

Когда Северус вошел в кухню, Гарри возился с туркой. Бросив взгляд на часы, он только хмыкнул:

— Ровно десять минут. И как у тебя это получается?

— Я просто умею правильно распоряжаться своим временем.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Всему свое время"


End file.
